


Drunken Confessions (Sorta)

by icyprincess



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyprincess/pseuds/icyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Imagine telling Brendon about your crush on Patrick, and then him revealing it while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions (Sorta)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this at 3 in the morning on a school night so please do not be harsh about my grammar. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr:  
> fob-on-high.tumblr.com

“Oh my god, Brendon!” You laugh. 

You, Pete, Andy, Joe, Patrick, and Brendon were all sitting around in the bus having a good time. A little drink here and there. But of course, Brendon had to get fucking wasted, and he was trying to walk over to grab another beer but almost fell on the way, causing everyone to laugh.

“Dude, c’mon. I think you’ve had enough” Says Patrick, still laughing. 

“I’m not as think as you drunk I am” Brendon sings.

“Are you seriously quoting your own song?” Pete questions.

“I can and I will” 

You laugh and turn your head to glance over at Patrick. God, you had the biggest fucking crush on him, it hurt. Nobody really knew except for Brendon because you lost a bet with him a month ago. You don’t think he remembers because he was so drunk when you told him. So that’s good news for you. A loud thud snaps you out of your thoughts. You turn your head and see Brendon on the floor on top of Pete. 

“Whoa, save it for the bedroom, guys” Joe jokes.

“Get your fat ass off of me, Brendon” Pete groans.

“I thought you liked my ass” Brendon hiccups.

Pete groans as he pushes Brendon off of him and he lands on his back with a soft thud. You laugh and you feel Patrick’s shoulder brush by yours. Even though it wasn’t that much contact, it still made you blush. 

“(Y/N), you’ve got it bad” Brendon slurs.

“Huh?” You were confused as ever. Did Brendon remember? 

“Your massive crush on Patrick? Ring a bell?” The room got silent as everyone looked at you. Your face was ruby red from blushing so hard. Shit. He did remember. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” 

“Course you do. Remember that bet we made when you said – oh shit,” He says as realization dawns on him. 

“I got a thing I have to get to, so – uh – bye” Brendon gets up and walks out of the bus with Pete following immediately. Seriously? You thought. 

“I’m going to follow them, make sure they don’t get into any trouble” Andy stands up and follows Brendon out the door. Joe looks at you, then Patrick, then back at you. 

You sigh, “Are you going to make up some excuse as to why you’re leaving too?” 

Joe laughs nervously, “Pfft – no – yes – okay I’m just going to leave and not make up an excuse how about that?”   
He gets up and walks out of the bus, leaving just you and Patrick. Great. 

“(Y/N)?” A voice snaps you out of your thoughts and you slowly turn to face Patrick. As soon as you met his eyes, words came tumbling out of your mouth before you realized it. 

“Look, Patrick, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean for you to find out. I just - ” 

“Why not? Did you think I wouldn’t feel the same?” Patrick interrupted.

You look up at him in shock. Did he mean what you think he meant? He took a deep breath and leaned in and his lips touched yours gently. You stood there in shock and then finally kissed back. You felt his tongue prodding at your lips begging for entrance. You obeyed and felt his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth. You let out a groan as you felt him bite your lip as he pulled away and looked at you, his eyes dark with what looked like lust. You felt his hands on your shoulders as he pushes you down gently and continued kissing you with passion. You shifted slightly and felt his hard member brush up against your thigh. Patrick blushed and shifted his hips away.

“I’m sorry. I –”

You silenced him with a kiss and started pulling at his shirt.

“(Y/N), do you really want to do this?” 

Patrick looked at you with dark eyes. In response, you kissed him again and he immediately responded by lifting your shirt over your head. Once the shirt was off, you started to unbutton. Patrick groaned with impatience and he immediately attacked your mouth once the shirt was off. You felt his fingers at the button of your jeans as he unbuttons and pulls your jeans down. You, of course, help him through the struggle and shuck them somewhere on the bus. You wrap your legs around Patrick’s waist as he continues to kiss you passionately. You feel him grind up against your wet core. You gasp. 

“Nghh – Patrick pants off”

He obeys and slides off his pants with ease and is back on top of you in no time. You feel his fingers unclasp your bra and slide it off. You feel Patrick’s hot gaze on your chest and you squirm.

“(Y/N), you’re beautiful.” 

You blush and look down to see his hard member through his briefs. Your fingers trail to the waist band and you look at him. 

“Can I?” 

All rosy cheeked, he nodded. You pulled them down and were not disappointed with what you saw. You stroked his hard length and he let out a moan. 

“(Y/N)” 

You let go when you felt him tugging on the waistband of your panties. You immediately slid them off and Patrick slide his hand down to your wet core and started rubbing small circles on your clit. You let out a breathy moan and Patrick smiled deviously.

“You’re so wet, baby. What do you want?” 

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy” 

He let out a low moan at the moment you called him daddy. Who knew that was his thing.

“That’s not how you ask nicely. Do you need a spanking?” 

“No! I want you to please fuck me, Daddy. I said it nicely. See I’m a good girl!” 

“Okay, baby girl. Since you asked so nicely.”

He lined himself up against your wet pussy and slid inside slowly. You moaned in both pain and pleasure. Once Patrick was fully inside of you, he waited for you to adjust to the feeling. The pain was soon gone and was replaced with more pleasure. 

“Move”

That rewarded you with a firm slap on your ass. You gasped.

“That’s not how you speak to me, baby girl”

“Sorry, Daddy! Please move? I promise I’ll be good!”

You let out a throaty moan as he started to thrust in and out of you slowly. Patrick kissed you hard and you felt his thrusts getting faster and more erotic. He was letting out breathy moans, letting you know he was near his climax. You as well were also nearing your climax as your moans became louder and you felt the pressure build around your core. You let out a loud gasp as you felt the pressure release and you arched your back as you reached your orgasm hit. Patrick let out a loud moan, letting you know he hit his climax as well. You felt him pull himself out and spilled his seed all over your stomach. You both laid there for a second, catching your breath. Patrick then got up and grabbed a box of tissues and started to wipe you down. Once you were clean, he kissed you gently.

“I’m not sure if this is to soon, but I love you, (Y/N)”

You smiled and looked up at him. 

“No, it is definitely not to soon. I love you, too, Patrick.” 

You both smiled warmingly at each other when you heard a knock on the door. 

“Are you guys done fucking like rabbits because I need to pee.”

Pete’s muffled voice sounded through the door. You and Patrick exchanged horrific glances and started laughing hysterically. 

“We should probably have waited until hotel night.” Patrick whispered as he got up to fetch our clothes. 

You giggle, “Yeah, next time.”

You saw Patrick grin at the words ‘next time’.


End file.
